Deadly Shadows
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: A Gryffindor student ends her affair with one of the professors and lives in constant fear of threatened consequences. She turns to one fellow student- Harry Potter.


Title- Deadly Shadows  
  
Summary- A Gryffindor student ends her affair with one of the professors at Hogwarts and lives in constant fear of   
  
threatended consequences. She turns unexpectdly to a fellow student- Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer- I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I could be doing the real thing- I own squat  
  
Authors Note- For the record, this takes place in the sixth year  
  
Rating- This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, and swearing.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One- Truthful Tea Leaves  
  
It was a sunny, warm day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in the early Spring- which was a nice change from the three straight week of thunderstorms. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter slowly made their way to their Divination class atop of the NOrth Tower. Though being late, they personally didn't find anything negative about it.   
  
" If she's a physic as she says she is, Trelawney already know that we're coming, and why we're late" Harry claimed.   
  
Ron nodded in agreement, " just a few extra minutes ' til you're told about another fatal end, wonder what it is today".   
  
  
  
As they continued walking, Harry felt the pocket knife in his pants, the one Siruis had given to him. " I give her the benefit of the doubt" he said, " she's been right about a couple of things'.   
  
Ron was the first to climb the lasser to the tower, Harry following. The two emerged from the floor of the dark, musty room and managed to sneek away to their round table in the back, unnoticed. At least, until Harry accidentally hit the stand on Neville Longbottom's table. He was sitting alone when his table fell over.   
  
The attention of each student, along with Professor Trelawney was drawn to Harry's landing area, Ron had enough luck to be seated by that time. Scolding hot water from a cup that had been on the table split on Harry's arm, burning through the sleeve of his cloak. He wasn't too worried about the pain, but the hint of what they'd be doing in class. Tea leaf reading.  
  
" Oh Mister Potter!" Trelawney squeaked, " this is absolutly amazing!" he couldn't help at noticing how her reaction was the exact oppisite of something Professor Snape would say, " Mister Longbottom had just seen in his leaves that a student was going to be harmed, and right below his nose, there you are!".  
  
Harry began wincing slightly as he felt the skin on his arm beginning to peel. " Profesor, please, may I go to the hospital wing?".  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
" You cannot just say you want to leave and expect it to be so easy" the deep, raspy voice sent chills down her spine. She thought her nerve and courage would have paid off, after so long.  
  
With a swollen throat, she searched her mind for the right words. " I-I'm sorry, but I've done a lot of thinking, and I believe that this should..........stop, at least until I finish Hogwarts".  
  
He stepped closer to her, causing her to become frozen in dear, runnin his boney fingers through her hair, " it's been three years darling, what's another one? You arent going to change, this isn't going to go away".  
  
She whipped herself backwards, " you don't get it. It's okay for you because you're a professor, but I'm a student. My grades are dropping by the day and I can't afford to be thrown out of this school, not when I'm so close to being done with it".  
  
" It's not ' okay' for either of us, and you've known that since the beginning".  
  
He was right, he was always right on this topic and she couldn't stand it. " Then better to get out before we get too far in".  
  
" We're too far in, and you make it sound easier then it actually is".   
  
" I want to try" she could feel the skin on the back of her neck beginning to crawl.  
  
Again he stepped closer, " whether you stay or you go, you'll still be a worthless nothing, dirt from the bottom of my boot, and you think it's all going to disappear the second you walk out this door. You're wrong, dead wrong. And you can be more then just wrong, if you make the wrong decision".  
  
He was threatening her. Not like it was a foreign sound to her, he had done it before. She felt her entire body trembling when she answered with " I want to end this, and I'm sure".   
  
The blow from the impact of his hand across her face sent her to the floor in tears. " You're going to regret this, count on that" he hissed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Professor Trelawney finally had a vision that Harry would be receiving medical attention in the near future, therefore allowed him to leave for the hospital. On the way to, Harry hoped that he'd still have his left arm by the time he got there. Once passing the Transfiguration classroom, he heard crying. Not in the distance, it was rather close. Stopping, he tried to follow the sound and found himself walking backwards to the empty room.   
  
There in the corner by the door, he saw a figure curled up, a head of brown hair buried, shaking as the tears continued. Harry stepped closer, quietly as though not wanting to be heard. Only when he was at the end of her shoes, did he recognize who it was.  
  
" Lavender?". 


End file.
